


if you could find a reason

by goodnightmoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: ?? ok, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightmoon/pseuds/goodnightmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ben, are you sure?” Alex closed the hotel door behind them. “I don’t want to - I mean, if you’re gonna regret it in the morning -”</p>
<p>“No,” said Ben, “I want to.” </p>
<p>The room was lit only by a couple lamps on the far wall, and the faint moonlight that filtered through the blinds to the floor; Ben dug his bare toes into the carpet.</p>
<p>“Okay,” said Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you could find a reason

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is a thing.

“Ben, are you sure?” Alex closed the hotel door behind them. “I don’t want to - I mean, if you’re gonna regret it in the morning -”

“No,” said Ben, “I want to.”

The room was lit only by a couple lamps on the far wall, and the faint moonlight that filtered through the blinds to the floor; Ben dug his bare toes into the carpet.

“Okay,” said Alex.

He walked up to Ben, gently pushed him against the wall, and kissed the corner of his lips. “I just want you to be comfortable,” he said. He got down on his knees, his hands on Ben’s hips. “I want you to be happy.”

Ben swallowed, his breathing slow and deliberate. “The last time… it’s been a while. Um, AA, maybe?”

Alex undid his button, undid his zipper, then slowly pulled his jeans down. “Did you enjoy it then?” he asked, starting to stroke Ben’s half-hard cock through his boxers.

Biting his lip, Ben nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well,” said Alex, pulling his boxers down, “this’ll be better.”

The first touch of Alex’s tongue to Ben’s cock and Ben was losing air. He banged his head up against the wall and prayed that whoever was in that room was a heavy sleeper. He was fully hard now, as Alex licked down to the base and circled his thumb across the tip, where come was already leaking. Alex kissed the head of his cock, then took him into his mouth, and Ben moaned, breaking off into little gasps as Alex took him deeper. Precome and spit dripped down Ben’s leg. Alex came off, licking the tip again, but kept pumping with his hand.

“Does that feel good?” Alex’s voice was smug, Ben could hear the smile. He gained enough control to glance down: Alex was looking up at him through his eyelashes, part of his face brightened by the lamplight and the other part covered in shadow.

Keeping eye contact, Alex stopped working him with his hand, went right back into it, taking all of him in, humming something Ben couldn't quite catch. Overwhelmed by the feel of _Alex’s throat around his cock_ and _oh my god,_  he threw his head back again, never mind the thud, and the hands that he’d found no place for now found their place grasping at the nothingness of the wall.

And then he came. In Alex’s mouth, on his eyes, in his beard.

Ben marveled in the sight as he panted Alex’s name, sliding down the wall to sit down. He kicked his pants off the rest of the way and flung them at the foot of the bed. Alex was tugging off his own shirt, getting his own sweatpants off, flinging them across the room as well. Catching his breath, Ben moved next to Alex, who was taking his underwear off.

“Can I -?” Ben made a gesture towards Alex’s cock.

Alex smiled. “Yeah,” he nodded. “Bed.”

“Oh, right.” Ben helped him up and they stumbled to the bed, Alex falling into the pillows and Ben taking his shirt off because being half-dressed helps nothing, he decided.

Ben got on the bed in between Alex's legs. He breathed deeply, licked his lips.

"Come on, Ben," Alex whined, wiggling a little. "S'okay."

So Ben placed his hands on the front of Alex's hips, leaned forward and kissed him on his collarbone, Alex's precome smearing on Ben's chest. Alex shivered; Ben's mouth went lower, grazing his lips and his teeth against Alex’s abdomen. He sat back up, grabbed the shaft of Alex's cock and started working him lazily, glancing up from his hand every time Alex groaned to make sure he was doing the right thing. 

"Don't stop," Alex got out, arching his back, head buried in the pillows.

Ben moved his hand faster, found a rhythm alongside Alex's grunts and his own breathing. 

After a few moments, Alex started panting. "Oh -  _god_ , Ben, I'm - I'm gonna -  _Ben_  -" his voice broke off into a suppressed yell as he came all over Ben's hand and the bed sheets, shuddering.

Ben sat fully on the bed, wiping his hand off on the blanket, then tossed himself down next to Alex, laying on his back. 

" _Damn_ , Alex," he said, breathless.

Alex grinned and turned to face him, eyebrows raised. 

Ben smiled a little, too. "What?" he asked. 

He shook his head. "I just haven't heard you curse before, is all."

"Oh." Ben cast his eyes down, starting to blush. 

Alex giggled. "It's okay, Ben," he said. "I like it." 

Ben looked back up at Alex. "Really?"

"Well, yeah," said Alex, "it's cute, why wouldn't I?"

Ben opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't find the words, and stayed silent. It was quiet for a couple seconds, the only sound coming from the cars passing outside. Alex broke it first.

"So," he said, "are you big spoon or little spoon?" 

"I -" Ben blinked, ran his tongue over his lips a couple times before answering. "Uh - big spoon, I guess." 

Smiling, Alex rolled on his other side and got comfortable. "Figures," he said. "But next time, I get to be big spoon, okay?" He reached for the light switch next to the bed, flicked the lamps off.

"Next time?" asked Ben through the darkness.

"Sure." Alex snuggled back against Ben. "If you want."

More silence, made heavier by the blackness of the room.

"Yeah," Ben said. He relaxed against Alex. "Next time."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. title is from "cigarette daydreams" by cage the elephant which is just a nice song  
> 2\. ben is very religious, probably has never said a swear word in his life (unless he was going through a rebel stage as a preteen or something)  
> 3\. let's say this takes place in september some time before an off day, after alex got back from aaa. yeah sounds good  
> 4\. i'm sure jamie gordon and julianna zobrist are wonderful humans  
> 5\. this took me too long to write ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> 6\. apparently... ben licks his lips a lot  
> 7\. thank you for reading!!! <3


End file.
